Army of The Senic Order
The Army of The Senic Order comprise the ground based forces of The Senic Order. Formed from the armies of the victorious house, it has since opened to recruiting from across the entire country. It is currently the largest army in the world, and is the only fully de-gendered army. The modern forces have been engaged in several wars, including The War in the South. Mission The Proclamation of The Senic Order tasks the land based branch of the military with neutralization of all foreign threats. The Senic Constitution officially lists the following objectives: *Preserving the security of The Senic Order and any nations friendly to The Senic Order. *Defeating any forces responsible for hostile action against the Senic Order. *Research and development of new land warfare doctrine. *Research, development, and procurement of arms. History Origin The Army of Tanen House was officially renamed to The Army of The Senic Order at the end of the Unification Period. Women in the Armed Forces Main Article: History of Women in the Senic Armed Forces When the army was reformed after the Unification Period, the allowance of women in the enlisted ranks was carried over. Many NCO and enlisted women believed that their service in the wars had earned women the right to hold higher ranks. The proposal was promptly overturned by the war department. Tihynasiu Jenil, an NCO in the Senic Army decided to force the war department to accept. She was able to rally her former company mates and stormed the capital building of Tusen House, taking the occupants hostage. Leading to a multi-day standoff with Senic Military Police. On the third day of the standoff Tihynasiu Jenil was shot and killed, though exact circumstances are unknown. Shortly thereafter the company surrendered. A local muckraker was able to get a story published twisting the death of Jenil into a cold blooded shooting by MP elements. The story spread and soon the military had a massive public outlash on their hands. Two weeks later a second group of over 300,000 female war veterans protested in the central capital. This group was later joined by over 20,000 citizens present in the city, including male veterans. The MP unit ordered to stop the protest numbered only 150, and stood down. The following day the proposal to allow women fully into the commissioned ranks was brought up and re-evaluated by the war department, passing unanimously. The Army was still however, essentially split in two. Male and female units were not allowed to mix. Less than a decade after women were allowed into commissioned ranks, the army was desegregated. The war department had decided that maintaining essentially two separate chains of command was unwieldy. Expansion of the Sphere Following the creation of The Senic Order, a period of rapid influence expansion began. The Senic Army was deployed against three nations during this period. The largest deployment resulted in the Senic - Skivian War, where the Senic Army was able to score a decisive victory in the first battles of the war, and took the Skivian capital in mere months. Resulting in a relatively small scale war. This war is almost solely responsible for the cold war between the Nuvian Conferdation Agreement and The Senic Order. Skivia was the largest of the Nuvian Monarchies, but it did not sign into the Nuvian Confederation Agreement. In spite of the voluntary departure from unification with its brother states, the NCA considers The Order to be the reason why it could unite in one fell swoop. The final deployment was against the nation of Ore. This was the smallest of the three deployments and also the shortest. The Senic - Orean war lasted only two weeks. The War in the South The virtually overnight establishment of Senic hegemony in the south set the stage for the bloodiest conflict in world history. Fucking hell come up with acceptable names plox had just a few years earlier established itself as a regional power. Following the Unification period, they saw the threat The Senic Order posed to their new position and by the end of the expansion of the sphere and the annexation of Ore they had constructed fortifications from which they were to fall back on if an initial offensive was unsuccessful. They also hoped that a war would eventually bring drag the NCA into conflict with The Order. War was declared on The Senic Order on the grounds of "Protecting the world from tyranny". Their military had already been mobilized in secret and the offensive began within hours of the declaration. The nations newly incorporated into the sphere were easily overcome by the offensive. The offensive quickly entered The Senic Order itself, completely unready to fight a war on this new front. Within months The Order had regrouped and stalled the offensive. Instead of falling back to initially fall back line, new fortifications were dug. For nearly two and a half years the war remained a stalemate on Senic soil. During which the NCA funded Skivian Rebellion began and ended. Dealing a crippling blow to the morale of Senic forces, and also affected the original invasion plan. It was now clear the NCA had no intention of full scale war with The Order. Also during this time, one of the greatest military breakthroughs occurred. A Senic scientist came up with the idea that would become the tank. Culle Soyun submitted a blueprint of an "Armored Assault Tractor" to the war department, detailing a vehicle to cross trenches and invulnerability to rifle and even small cannon fire. Though this design would not reach the front, more practical derivatives would turn the tide to Senic favor. Within a year, The Order would take back all lost territory, and in another six months push them back to the border of their own country. Though by this time anti-tank weapons had begun to proliferate. The old fortifications would allow the war to continue in yet another stalemate for another fifteen months before The Senic Army achieved another break through. Forcing the surrender of fucking kill me names and shit. Total deaths are counted at roughly 22 million including 12 million Senic Soldiers. Skivian Rebellion